


Chills

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt runs cold. Blaine wants to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills

Kurt smiled as Blaine slipped his warm hand in his while they walked through the halls of Dalton.

“Morning,” he said, squeezing Blaine’s fingers once.

Blaine shuddered before replying. “Morning, boyfriend.”

“God, I still can’t believe we can say that,” Kurt said, smile turning even sunnier. “ _Boyfriend._ Something wrong, though?”

“What? No, why?” Blaine asked, looking genuinely taken aback.

“You shivered just now. Are you coming down with something? I have Tylenol in my bag-”

“I’m fine, really,” Blaine interrupted, reaching out to stop Kurt’s free hand from rummaging through his backpack. “Just - felt a draft, that’s all.”

“If you’re sure,” Kurt said, dropping his hand back to his side. “We’ve got a competition coming up, you know, and I can’t perform a duet with anyone who’s not in the best of health.”

“I promise, I’m in no danger of being unable to sing,” Blaine said. “The other teams are going to have to watch out, because the Warblers are going all the way to Nationals!”

Kurt joined Blaine in excitedly discussing their prospects, only vaguely aware of the steady circles Blaine was rubbing into the back of his hand with his thumb.

_______________

“Are you sure it’s okay that I’m here for movie night?”

“Kurt, everyone here still wants to be your friend even if you abandoned us for the current Midwest Regional show choir champs,” Blaine teased, pulling Kurt along the hallway. “Once a Warbler, always a Warbler.”

“Okay, okay,” Kurt said, a smile cropping up on one side of his mouth. “You really want to change our relationship status, though?”

“What?”

“You just said everyone here wants to be my friend,” Kurt said playfully. “Even you? You _just_ want to be my friend?”

“I think you know the answer to that,” Blaine replied, equally playful. He tugged Kurt closer before leaning up for a kiss, smiling the whole time.

Kurt easily accepted the kiss, happy to have gotten what he wanted. Before they could make it too deep, though, the door to the dorm rec room opened, revealing Wes, David, and the rest of the Warblers, who all started shouting greetings.

“To be continued?” Kurt whispered as they entered.

Blaine turned and shot him a quick nod before mingling with the other boys. Kurt followed suit, and before he knew it, he had a slice of pizza in one hand and a glass of pop in the other, with Blaine pressed up against his side and a blanket over their thighs.

“Scoot in closer, no one will mind,” Blaine said softly, putting his empty plate on his far side.

“You’re not subtle at all,” Kurt teased. He didn’t refrain from moving to sit behind Blaine, though, leaning back against the ratty couch and wrapping Blaine in his arms as tightly as he could without spilling anything. Once he finished his food, he pulled Blaine even closer, going as far as pressing his bare feet against Blaine’s.

Blaine jolted, jaw tensing.

“Blaine?”

“Sorry, I shifted my weight and sat weird for a second,” Blaine said, relaxing slightly. “Everything’s good now.”

“Uh huh,” Kurt said skeptically.

“No, really! Let me just-” Blaine rearranged the blanket so it covered them all the way down to their feet before continuing, “There. Perfect.”

Kurt kept a watchful eye on Blaine for the next few minutes in case he was bluffing, but soon enough the feeling of Blaine’s warm body in his arms made him lose focus and start dozing to the point where he could barely follow the plot of _The Hangover_ (not that there was much of one in the first place). If it hadn’t been for Blaine obsessively readjusting the blanket every time one of them so much as wiggled a toe, Kurt probably could have spent the entire night there.

_________________

“Hey, ba - _oh my God!_ ”

“Hello to you too?” Kurt said, confused. He’d greeted Blaine with a hug at the front door only to have Blaine yelp directly in his ear, which was a first.

“Jesus Christ, Kurt, have you been sitting in the freezer all day?” Blaine asked, starting to chafe at Kurt’s arms. “How are you alive right now?”

“I still don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“You’re always cold,” Blaine said, wide-eyed. “I don’t understand how you can be this chilly and still have all your fingers and toes.”

“You make it sound like I have hypothermia,” Kurt said, raising an eyebrow. “Wait - is this why…?”

“Is this why what?” Blaine asked.

“Is this why you flinch or shiver every time I touch you?” Kurt asked, mentally putting the pieces together. “You always rub my hands or offer me your coat, and you wouldn’t stop fidgeting with the blanket at movie night a couple of weeks ago.”

“You caught me,” Blaine said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck sheepishly and dropping his gaze. “Sorry? I don’t want you to think I’m coddling you or anything - or, well, obviously I am, but I don’t want to be overbearing-”

“Hey. It’s kind of sweet,” Kurt said, cutting off Blaine’s babbling. “I knew my body ran kind of cold, I just didn’t know it was quite that obvious. There’s this thing you could’ve tried, though - it’s called using your words?”

“Ha ha,” Blaine said, scowling gently at Kurt’s teasing. “I know, I know. I was just afraid you’d think that meant I didn’t like you touching me or something like that. Full disclosure: I’m a big fan of you touching me.”

“I had no idea,” Kurt joked, leaning in to peck a quick kiss to Blaine’s cheek.

“Gah!”

“I’m getting the feeling you’d like me to go put on a sweatshirt or something,” Kurt said, smirking as Blaine flinched away again.

“Seriously, you don’t feel cold?” Blaine asked.

“I’m _chilly_ , but it’s manageable.”

“Would you like some help managing it?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Kurt had to admit that cuddling with Blaine was pretty nice. If he started overemphasizing how cold he was more often afterwards, well...he figured no one could blame him.


End file.
